This application seeks partial support for the THIRD GORDON CONFERENCE ON PROTEOGLYCANS to be held June 26 through July 1, 1988, at Proctor Academy, Andover, NH. The SECOND GORDON CONFERENCE ON PROTEOGLYCANS held July 7-11, 1988, exceeded our high expectations. More than 200 applications were received, 153 participants were registered, and the conference was filled to capacity. Evaluations of the scientific quality and value of the meeting to participants were extremely enthusiastic, justifying the establishment of a regular GORDON CONFERENCE ON PROTEOGLYCANS to be held every other year. The general format, organization and structure of the THIRD GORDON CONFERENCE ON PROTEOGLYCANS will be similar to that of the previous conference. Three types of opportunities will be provided for the presentation of very recent research findings, an exchange of ideas, and extensive discussion. (1) Lecture/ Discussion Sessions: 9 half-day presentation/discussion sessions will each be devoted to a major area of current proteoglycan research. In each session a discussion leader will provide a brief overview. Two or three main speakers will then present recent important results in a particular area. These lectures will be followed by free discussion and short contributions. (2) Poster Sessions: These will be held on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday afternoon and evenings. All individuals who attend the conference will be invited to present posters. (3) Discussion Periods: Afternoons and evenings will be devoted to free discussion and interchange of ideas. The areas to be covered should be of interest to medical scientists and investigators in biochemistry, immunology, cell biology, molecular biology, rheumatology, orthopaedics and development biology.